


The Miyas, Family of Five

by isabeIIa



Series: Osayachi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, man this makes me happy, miya family fluff, osayachi fulff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: Every year on their parents anniversary, they bring them breakfast in bed.Osamu and Hitoka Miya could not ask for a better family.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555
Kudos: 21





	The Miyas, Family of Five

Trying not to make a sound, they tiptoed into the room. Akari and Kin walked in first, hand in hand, Kin with his finger pressed to his mouth, as if telling his sisters to be quiet. Gin, being the oldest of the three, walked in with a try in hand. Every year on their parents anniversary, the three of them make their parents breakfast in bed. Gin, fortunately, inherited her dad’s love of food, and his excellent chef skills.

Kin let go of Akari’s hand, and quietly ran over to the bed, his otherwise loud footsteps were only a soft pattern of feet as he ran across the carpet. Using the stool they have at the end of the bed, the four year old jumped up onto the bed, and onto his parents, effectively waking them up.

Osamu’s immediate reaction was to grab the small child and pull him under the covers, tickling him. His tiny laughs and joyful squeals filled the room, making the atmosphere soft, light, and playful.

Hitoka, instead of joining Osamu, sleepily looked towards their daughters. Akari made her way to sit on the bed next to her mother, while Gin stood next to it, waiting for the occupants of the bed to settle.

Finally, Osamu and Kin surfaced, both with the biggest smiles ever, and both red faced from laughing.

“Good morning, children.” Osamu said, passing Kin to Hitoka, who was already reaching out to get him.

“Good morning, parents.” Gin replied, placing down the tray between the two adults. “And Happy Anniversary.”

“Whaaaat, that’s today?” Osamu looked cheekily over at his wife, knowing full well what day it was.

Hitoka chuckled and shook her head, “Yes ‘Samu, I think it is today.. but maybe i should check the calendar, just to make sure.” She threw her own cheeky smile, and started to get up, but before she could move, a hand wrapped around her arm.

“Wait!” She turned to Osamu, who had the biggest fake pout she’s ever seen. “Stay here.” Then in an audible whisper, he said. “Don’t leave me with these three, they’re crazy.”  
“Aww c’mon, we’re not that bad, we made you breakfast and everything.” Gin had taken her place at the end of the bed, sitting cross legged, looking at her parents.

“It’s a good thing you got your father’s skills in cooking, I’ll tell you now.” Hitoka settler back in, and took the first slice of French toast. As she took a bite, she had to close her eyes and just take in the flavour. It was as if the toast melted in her mouth, but the flavour exploded. She never knew how Gin managed to do that, but she never complained.

She opened her eyes to see her family staring at her. Once upon a time, she might have been flustered at all the attention, but she gotten used to it over the years, being a Miya and all. “Mm, this so good, Osamu, take notes.” She smiled innocently at him; he only playfully rolled his eyes at her.

“Take notes? I taught her everything she knows.” He took a bite of his own piece, and it took all his self-control to keep quiet about how good it really was.  
For the rest of the morning, the family ate, talked and laughed. Some orange juice was spilt, one of the cats came in and tried eating the scrambled eggs. All together it was a pretty eventful, yet calm morning for the Miyas, family of five.

It wasn’t until they heard the ring of the doorbell did they move out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
